Perfect
by KandiLips
Summary: "And I knew that I could stay that way forever; safe in Kevin's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world except for him, and just hold him close to me." *FLUFFY ONE-SHOT* Aftermath of Season Finale: "Absolute Power". GWEVIN! Rated Kplus for making out.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hellooo Fanfiction! Okay so I just watched the Ben 10 UA season finale… and oh my god- KEVIN'S CURED AND BACK TO NORMAL! I literally ran around the room screaming at the top of my lungs and my brother started yelling at me to shut up. And that Gwevin kiss… AWWW! Soooo yeah. I'm like emotionally spent right now, because during the whole episode I was like on the verge of exploding from all the tension and the fact that Kevin was almost killed like, a thousand times. Yup. Tense. But anyways, to celebrate, here's some Gwevin! Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own Ben 10- but I swear, I'll own Kevin someday…**_

_**

* * *

**_Gwen's POV:

Ben's black and green muscle car pulled swiftly into the Mr. Smoothy's parking lot. As usual, Ben was the first to exit the vehicle, his eyes ablaze with desire as he hungrily eyed the ordering window.

I sighed, silently following Kevin's lead as helped me out of the car.

We hadn't been able to take our eyes off of each other since we had shared that last kiss. Something about the fact that I now had him back made me love him more than I ever had, and I never wanted to spend a single _second_ without him right next to me. Every moment in his presence made my heart pound at the speed of light and made breathing nearly impossible.

Because it was all too good to be true. Kevin was here, _safe,_ with me. And I knew now that I would never, ever let him go. I would rather face death.

And by the way that Kevin was looking at me, I could tell that he felt the same exact way. His breathtaking, obsidian gaze sent my mind whirling, and he was staring at me like he would take a bullet for me, and I didn't doubt that he would.

I flushed a brilliant scarlet as he coiled his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer into his chest, which I happily obliged to.

"I'll just let you two uhh… have your time together." Ben muttered awkwardly. "It's been a long day." My annoying cousin didn't even hesitating as he sprinted off in the direction of the ordering window.

We continued to just stay there and gaze into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity. And whatever I did, I found that I just couldn't look away. Every moment I spent with Kevin was precious, it couldn't be wasted. I just wanted to take him all in, all at once; to fully appreciate him.

"So, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Kevin broke the silence with a grin; his dark, night-shaded eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, we certainly do." I laughed lightly, my gaze never leaving his.

I remembered when we were apart, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't live. Every single night I had cried myself to sleep. And now he was here, he was really here, and I knew that I loved him more than anything, and he loved me more than anything, too.

"I missed you, Gwen." Kevin spoke to me gently. "Even though I was a sick, heatless monster, there wasn't a moment when I wasn't thinking about you. You were always on my mind." He shot me a brilliant smile that made my heat skip a beat.

"And you were always on mine, too." I beamed up at him with bliss.

Kevin smiled. "Listen, back when I was a monster, I said and did some things that I never should have done; things that were cruel and unthinkable, like…" He trailed off in mid-sentence, his mind seemingly lost in thought. He took a deep breath. "Like hurting you. I don't know what got into me. It was like I was fully awake, but I just couldn't control myself at all, it was a nightmare, I..." Kevin's voice grew louder as his self-anger blossomed.

"Shhhh, it's okay now." I assured him, placing one hand on his back and giving him a through back massage.

The ex-ruffian looked at me gratefully. "And, suddenly, I was cured; _normal_ again." He paused, reminiscing. "And then I saw you, Gwen." Kevin's serious stare stole my breath away and left me gazing up at him, speechless. "You were so perfect, and I remember feeling like everything I wanted and would ever want was right in front of me." The raven-haired teen grabbed my hands and held them gently. He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand and held my gaze with such passion that I thought I was going to burst into tears. "And I was right."

And that did it. In one quick motion, I had my arms flung around Kevin' neck and my lips pressed tightly to his; kissing him so fiercely that I even frightened myself.

But I didn't care. I didn't care that Ben was probably watching. I didn't care that there were probably other on-looking smoothie-drinkers. I didn't care about anything. All that I cared about was Kevin; how his strong, well-toned muscles felt rock-hard beneath my touch, how he kissed me back with vigorous, fervent fire, and held me desperately to him in a seemingly unbreakable embrace.

He was all I could think about, all that I could ever think about. And I loved him. I loved him so much, that I felt as if my heart would implode from all of the passionate emotions and love it held for him. And I would never let him go.

Every touch was overwhelming. What had started out as a simple kiss had turned extremely passionate in a matter of seconds. And as the kiss accelerated, so did our hearts; hammering and pounding uncontrollably in our chests. All that I could sense around me was Kevin, he was all that mattered; my world revolved around him. Blithe, serene thoughts rushed into my head and overwhelmed my mind. And I wanted every single part of him; his silky, jet-black hair, his deep, onyx eyes, his soft, smooth skin; I couldn't enough of him fast enough. And the combined power of our deep infatuation for each other made every single essence of the kiss last as we poured out our hearts and souls. Tightening my grip around Kevin's neck, I drew myself closer, kissing Kevin with such fierce avidity that I could feel the energy surging through my veins like pure electricity. He responded with the same enthusiasm, kissing my lips wildly and with such deep adulation that it felt like my heart was soaring. And I knew that I could stay that way forever; safe in Kevin's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world except for him, and just hold him close to me.

But unfortunately, every kiss has an end, and we had to break apart for air.

After we had regained our breath, I gazed lovingly back up into Kevin's shimmering, onyx eyes, my heart still racing at the speed of light.

"I love you." I spoke softly, my eyes beginning to spill happy tears.

"As I love you." The dark-eyed boy continued to stare blissfully down into my eyes, our gazes connecting.

"Hey, uhh, you guys done yet?" Ben butted into our perfect moment, as usual. "Sorry to interrupt, but, the smoothies are melting."

I rolled my eyes at him, and then brought my stare back up to Kevin's again.

Kevin nodded. "We'll finish what we started later." He promised me, just loud enough for Ben to hear and as a result, gag on his smoothie. Kevin smiled and took my hand as we went off to go drink our smoothies.

And everything was perfect again.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Yay, I like happy endings! Anyways, you know the drill: you like, you review. You hate, you STILL review. Haha, jk- you don't have to if you don't wanna, no one's forcing yah. Okay bye!**_


End file.
